


Blessed is This Union

by Oedipe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Church Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oedipe/pseuds/Oedipe
Summary: "Dear Goddess, there is someone I wish to give my heart to.I am afraid that we cannot be."Saddled with the painful feelings of love, Ingrid seeks deliverance through prayer.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Blessed is This Union

_Dear Goddess, there is someone I wish to give my heart to._

Ingrid laced her hands together before her lowered head. The voices of the choir rose up to the impossibly high ceilings of the cathedral. They surrounded her with a foreign warmth this day, as if chanting for her salvation, for her blessings from the goddess.

_I am afraid that we cannot be._

Heady incense sunk into her with every deep breath she took. It made her feel light and empty save for the holiness of the hymns. She had grown fond of this rare moment of beauty— looked forward to it, even. When she raised her head, her eyes took in the image that swelled her heart with a devotion worthy of her knightly tales. Beneath the long windows, the choir was bathed in the vivid hues from sun and stained glass. They stood tall, clad in white, like angels emerging from the flames of ruin to guide believers to paradise. Ingrid felt a stirring in her chest as she searched the assembly for a familiar face.

_I am afraid that, were it possible to receive such a love…_

They locked eyes behind the lead songstress, curiously at first. Then a smile bloomed across Mercedes’ cheeks.

_Dear Goddess, would you look upon me unfavorably?_

The purity of her visage squeezed cruelly at Ingrid’s heart, and she returned the smile despite the bitter guilt rising in her throat. Her father would faint of shock if knew. His piety aside, such a pursuit would spell social and financial ruin for the Galatea family. Only a selfish, ungrateful daughter would do something like that to the man who sacrificed his comfort for her own.

_”You are the only one left who can make things right.”_

Ingrid closed her eyes tightly. Even then, the afterimage of Mercedes danced behind her eyelids, with the evening sun setting her blond tresses aflame. As the hymn came to an end, Ingrid steadied her breathing. The incense had dissipated and slowly lost its potency, fading into the cathedral much like the voices of the choir. When the knight opened her eyes, Mercedes had lowered her head, smiling serenely to herself. No longer did the sun alight her motionless figure. Ingrid allowed her hands to rest at her sides while the ending prayers were spoken. This moment of secret beauty was always too short, always.

_For her love is my greatest wish, woven in my fervent prayers._

_Forever shall I whisper them beneath your compassion._

————

Ingrid rose with the sun, admiring the glint of newborn rays of light upon her armor before dressing herself. The weight of the steel grounded her emotions after a night of disjointed dreams. She could only vividly remember one where she was praying with Mercedes, their words of devotion to the Goddess somehow transforming into wordless affirmations of their love. The kisses were delightful though brief. Now, roused back into reality, Ingrid’s nerves felt raw and her mind needed calming before getting on with the day.

She wavered between breaking fast with her comrades and pondering quietly on her feelings. Concluding that it would benefit everyone more if her head were clear, Ingrid left her bedroom for the cathedral. 

_Oh, Mercedes, forgive me for thinking of you in such ways._

Her cheeks warmed with shame as she made her way around the pews. Though few people were scattered about, she did notice Ashe, Ignatz and Marianne standing reverently near one of the pillars. The collective presence of some of the most devout students in Garreg Mach only added to her unease; foolishly, Ingrid worried that her lascivious thoughts would be laid bare for her friends to search and scrutinize. She swallowed guiltily and walked away before any of them could spot her. 

Down one of the back corridors within the cathedral, Ingrid stood before a familiar door with a heavy handle. Behind it was a small room meant for prayer. It was often ignored, even by churchgoers, and Ingrid herself had only happened upon it alongside Ignatz and Mercedes on a whim. She recalled the appealing discussion she and her fellow knight shared about the stained glass adorning the windows within.

Quietly entering, she walked up to one section in particular. The sun was not yet high enough to properly illuminate the glass, but it did allow Ingrid to trace her eyes over the details of the image. Standing with her arms outreached, the Goddess smiled down upon the blond admirer with a gentle tenderness in her expression. The young figure knelt before the divine being, hands clasped above their bowed head.

_“The Compassion of the Goddess,” Ignatz breathed reverently. His eyes sparkled with a darling eagerness. “It is said the suffering one carries may be alleviated by the Goddess if a prayer is offered here.”_

_Ingrid was distracted by a glance at Mercedes standing before the window. The sunlight was just so that the colors danced upon her cheeks. Immediately, Ingrid felt the telltale knot of shame within her throat._

_“Isn’t it beautiful?” Mercedes finally spoke. Her kind eyes found the blonde knight. “After all, there isn’t a pain that the Goddess cannot give us the strength to bear.”_

_…Truly?_

With a heavy sigh, Ingrid knelt in prayer. Her hands laced together upon her chest, privy to the thumping of her heart. It was the same every morning, ever since she had first gazed upon the image. All she longed for was a salve to the torture of heartache and guilt. Could the Goddess hear her prayers?

“Perhaps not even she would save someone as pitiful as me….” Ingrid blinked away the hot tears she felt welling up. 

“Ingrid, what a sad thought to have.” A soft, melodic voice ruptured the atmosphere of solitude within the prayer room. “Please don’t think of yourself in such a way.”

“Mercedes…” Ingrid sunk down, letting her hands fall into her lap. Seeing concern so plain upon her face was enough to break whatever resolve she had left not to cry freely. It was only made more shameful when comforting arms enveloped her. Ingrid’s shoulders shook from quiet sobs, and Mercedes spoke not a word while she stroked her hair calmly.

Minutes passed, and though the tears had ceased, the embarrassment had only amplified within Mercedes’ embrace. Ingrid slowly removed herself from her comrade’s arms before drying her tears upon her gloves.

“Forgive me,” she said at last. “I’ve never been more ashamed. Giving into something so silly…”

Mercedes removed a delicate handkerchief from her pocket and pressed it with a marked gentleness against Ingrid’s flushed cheeks. “There isn’t anything silly about wanting your heart to be heard and healed,” she replied, her tone reassuring. 

“I’m not sure why the Goddess would even listen to me,” Ingrid lamented. “I’m not at all proper.”

“Well, I think that you’re splendid.” Mercedes smiled with a beautiful sincerity. “Truly.”

Ingrid willed the returning tears not to spill. When she smiled, it felt both forced and effortless in the presence of her beloved. “…Your kindness has always been dear to me.”

“It isn’t only kindness,” she replied, frowning slightly. “You, Ingrid, are _very_ dear to me.” Her warm hands enveloped Ingrid’s own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “Besides, I know that the Goddess will listen to your prayers. Especially the ones that you whisper beneath her compassion.”

Ingrid blanched, frozen in place from hearing her words spoken aloud. “D-Did you…find m-my…?” Her mind felt like it was swimming.

“I…” Mercedes flushed with guilt. “I found it in this room when I came to pray alone one day. Your words were so tender, and it made me sad to think that they were thrown away-- as if they were _wrong_.” When she laced her fingers between Ingrid’s, it was as if a wave of tranquility echoed through the knight’s very bones. “I read your words every night,” she continued, “I read them so that the Goddess would know that this wish was especially important. Because it meant so much to you, I prayed and prayed.” Her head lowered in sincere penance. “I should be the one asking for forgiveness, Ingrid. Even if…” Yet Mercedes let her sentiments linger, unfinished. At last, she lifted her lilac eyes to meet Ingrid’s, and an unmistakable feeling swelled within the younger blonde.

“Then undoubtedly the Goddess must have listened.” Ingrid spoke carefully, never tearing her eyes away from Mercedes’. “It’s _you,_ after all…” The words left her mouth before she realized their implication, and her cheeks colored at the clumsy admission. “Perhaps… perhaps you knew already.” Her tone was curious, worried.

Mercedes’ face broke into a smile so bright and beautiful. It disintegrated the fear in Ingrid’s heart, leaving behind a taste of unmatchable sweetness. 

“No. Not at first…” She brought a hand gently to caress Ingrid’s jaw. “But I had secretly hoped that it was.”

Overwhelming happiness made Ingrid tremble in partial disbelief. Tears would have flooded from her eyes had she allowed them to; instead, she shut them tightly and clutched the hand upon her face as if it threatened to vanish in an instant.

 _Mercedes…_ Ingrid wanted so badly to say that she loved her, but the words clung to her tongue out of nervousness. Luckily, her hesitation was only fleeting. The feeling of warm, knowing lips pressing against her own drew her gently from her worries, an answer all its own to the secret pleas of her soul. A steady hand upon the small of her back held her firmly against Mercedes’ body. Ingrid had always imagined how it would be, embracing her like _this,_ kissing her like _this._ Everything about Mercedes, the softness of her bosom, the fragrance of her skin, the delicate taste of her lips, was better than she could ever conjure up in the secrecy of nighttime. She was grateful when they only parted to catch their breath, and the next time they kissed, Ingrid opened her eyes slightly to admire the sight. She felt only slightly bashful when she caught Mercedes doing the same, but by then nothing else mattered to her.

With every time their lips touched, their hands roamed eagerly along the other’s figure. Mercedes giggled softly when Ingrid trailed her fingertips along her ribcage. They dared not stray too far up at first, but the older blonde distanced herself slightly as an invitation for more. There was some hesitation at first when Ingrid cupped the soft flesh beneath the fabric. A slight hum of satisfaction from Mercedes tingled Ingrid’s lips, and it emboldened her to explore with greater curiosity. 

With great care, Mercedes guided the knight to unfasten the buttons of her blouse, smiling sweetly at the clumsiness of her hands. Ingrid allowed her the same freedom, but she shivered visibly before the first garment was even set aside. Mercedes happily pressed her lips upon every new inch of skin revealed to her. Ingrid sighed with gratitude when the kisses graced her neck, along her collarbone and daintily fell upon her shoulders.

_If only… If only…_

The last vestiges of her shame dissolved into beautiful nothingness, joining the myriad misgivings that had ever burdened her in life. Beneath the light of the sun, Mercedes was gloriously bathed in the hues of the stained glass. Ingrid gazed upon her breathlessly.

_This must be it…_

_The benevolence of the most holy…_

Her reverence certainly did not go unnoticed. Mercedes kissed her lips once more, with a finality that made Ingrid long to melt into her.

“Shall we pray?”

————

The windowsill was pleasantly cool against her splayed fingers. Ingrid tried to focus her attention on keeping herself stable, but mere act of straddling Mercedes’ face caused her to tremble in anticipation.

_“I want us to pray to Her, together.”_

Ingrid sighed anxiously when she felt light kisses grace the flesh of her inner thighs. Slender fingers from the woman below slid tenderly to her hips, up to her ribs, then once again to her hips to guide them lower upon Mercedes’ lips. Ingrid bit back a gasp and nervously looked up at the bright hues of the stained glass. Rich azure painted the skies above the Goddess and her believers, and the land was lush with gold and green. 

“Nn…!” She could feel Mercedes beginning to explore her slowly, carefully, with the tip of her tongue. A shaky whimper sounded from the knight. Mercedes kept her touches light, wanting to ease her lover gently into pleasure. Reflexively, Ingrid tried to lift her hips away, but Mercedes didn’t allow her own hands to loosen their hold. 

Only Ingrid’s strained breathing sounded in the prayer room. She bit her lip in bliss whenever Mercedes leisurely ran her tongue along her womanhood, dipping into her folds and caressing her entrance. She was so considerate with her, pausing when she felt the pressure of Ingrid’s thighs upon her cheeks, and resuming when Ingrid sighed in finality after regaining her composure. It was only when Mercedes pressed her lips against her sensitive clit that Ingrid gave a small, desperate cry while she gripped at the windowsill.

“Mercedes,” she gasped. _“Mercedes.”_ It was tortuously fortunate that her lover’s hands were firm in their resolve not to permit Ingrid much movement. She remained in place, ignoring the aching of her knees on wooden floor only covered by the healer’s discarded skirts. It was all secondary to the euphoria of Mercedes’ slow suckling and the way her tongue encircled the nub of flesh. More and more, Ingrid found herself rocking her hips against the anguishing pressure from below. Mixed within her labored breathing were stammered words of love that were met by sweet hums of agreement from Mercedes. 

Ingrid felt a delicious tension begin to mount deep within her. An urgent moan escaped her lips despites her efforts to keep her voice low, and her thighs shook with an intensity she couldn’t quell. Mercedes matched Ingrid’s excitement with hastening her own movements. She focused on lapping and kissing the areas Ingrid enjoyed in particular, causing the knight to cry out hopelessly as she succumbed to a fierce wave of ecstasy. Beneath her, sturdy hands kept her body upright as the trembling of her legs subsided.

Moments passed before the room was no longer filled with heavy panting. Ingrid composed herself enough to rest beside Mercedes; she savored the feeling of her lover’s fingers brushing away sticky strands of hair from her cheeks. A pleasant humming sensation settled within her limbs, as did the chill of the air upon her damp skin. Ingrid pressed her body against Mercedes’ in search of warmth, sighing contentedly when she felt herself enveloped in an embrace. Her own hands found their place laced together around Mercedes’ waist. 

The two of them lay together wordlessly, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight spilling in from the stained glass window and the muffled singing from the choir within the cathedral. It wasn’t a hymn that Ingrid recognized readily, but she enjoyed it all the same when Mercedes began to hum along with the melody. She closed her eyes and delighted in this consecrated moment meant only for them.

_Dear Goddess,_

_How I love her dearly, more than anything that will ever grace the earth._

_Beneath your infinite compassion_

_she has gifted me her heart._

_Please allow me the strength to protect her precious love_

_for as long as I shall live._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read! :)


End file.
